I'm A Ruin
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: (Prize fic for Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya) Lucina knows that her and Dark Pit's relationship is a complete mess. But she's torn on whether or not to leave him. A chance encounter with Link shows her the truth of the situation- among other things. Dark Pit/Lucina/Link, please review!


**Hey, guys! This is a oneshot for _Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya_ for winning my _Rated M Contest_. I'm so sorry for taking a month to write this! I hope the wait was worth it for you, girl! The word count before author's notes is 3360; less than 5000, but still a lot. To everyone else: if you haven't already, please read her entry _descendan y_. It's amazing! :D**

 **Anyways, I enjoyed writing this oneshot a lot! The plot's interesting, and it has angst, which I love to write. The title is based off a song of the same name by Marina and the Diamonds, so there's that. But no, it is NOT a songfic. I want to be clear about that.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Why would you say that?!"

"It was simple screw up, Lucina! I told you I'm sorry!"

"And you think that just fixes everything?!"

"I never said that!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"No, you don't."

Lucina began to stomp out of the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting as far away from you as possible, Dark Pit. Where else would I go?"

Before Dark Pit could reply, Lucina had taken off. She raced out into the sickly humid weather for somewhere to hide. But good hiding places in the Smash mansion were far and few between. Anyone could find her and force her to explain why in the hell she had run outside.

Lucina wiped a small bead of sweat from above her eyebrow. She'd only been outside for a few minutes, and she was already heating up. Her attire certainly wasn't helping; it wasn't exactly fit for a hot summer afternoon. She had to find some sort of relief soon, or else she'd get heat stroke.

A large white tent held the promise of relief. Lucina ran over, not caring if she tired herself out in the process. Once she reached the doors, she had to slink inside from exhaustion. Her clothes were starting to stick to her skin, and her hair felt damp. She bit her lip to prevent some unnecessary cursing.

 _Where am I?_ She thought.

Her sudden curiosity distracted her from her anger for a moment. But as the sweat dissipated from her body, her initial feelings surfaced back up. She balled her hands up fists and clenched her teeth.

 _Gods, I can't believe he did such a thing_ , she thought.

Her anger had stemmed from Dark Pit insulting her skills in battle. She had just lost a match against Mario, and her boyfriend had accused her of slacking off in her training. Lucina had understandingly taken offence to his statement. She trained long and often, so Dark Pit's accusation had been baseless. But that hadn't taken the sting of his words away. He was her rock, her support during any bad times. Yet when she needed him the most, Dark Pit had put her down instead.

She suddenly felt a set of eyes staring at her. She blinked to regain focus, and saw Link standing three feet away. He looked as though he'd been working out. His face looked flushed, and his breathing seemed shallow.

Lucina's eyes widened. She had never spoken to Link before, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. It's not that she disliked him; Link was a skilled fighter who treated everyone kindly. Rather, it was because of the rumour that he was mute. He was mute in his world; why wouldn't he be mute here? Lucina didn't know how to interact with him. She figured the best thing to do was to ignore him outside of battle as much as she could.

"I'm so sorry," she blurted out. "I thought this tent was empty. I'll just be going now."

She turned around and began heading to the exit.

"You don't have to."

Lucina stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around, unsure she had been able to register what she had heard.

"Did you just speak?" she asked.

Link nodded. "I did. Did you think that I didn't?"

Lucina looked down at the floor, now embarrassed. "Um…well…you see…"

"I don't understand why you're so flustered," Link said. "It's not like we know each other all that well, right?"

"You make a fair point. I simply assumed that you were mute because I've heard that you are in your world," Lucina replied. "Mute, I mean."

Link shrugged. "It's happened before. It doesn't bother me. Lucina, right?"

"Yes. I know who you are. You're Link."

"Correct."

The two shook hands. But when their hands touched, Lucina felt a shock in her heart. It was unexplainable in the simplest of terms. She felt a smile tug at her mouth, but fought to control herself. It's not like she knew this man at all.

"Are you alright?" Link asked. "I saw you when you came in. You looked live you were running for your life."

"Did I? That's not why I ran," Lucina admitted sheepishly. "I'm just stressed."

"Aah, I see. Stressed about?..."

Lucina's eyes narrowed. "Why should I tell you?"

"Uh, I don't know. You said you're stressed, and I've heard that talking about it makes people feel better? That's what Zelda says, anyways."

When Link mentioned Zelda, Lucina felt her stomach drop. She chastised herself for acting this way. She was usually able to act like a normal adult, but not right now. Her heart rate seemed to have increased on its own. Her face also felt hot. The old feeling of jealously crept under her skin, making her uncomfortable.

 _It's just the heat,_ she thought. _It's the heat causing me to feel this way._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Link questioned.

Lucina looked into his eyes. She noticed that his gaze held concern instead of nosiness. He didn't seem like the gossiping type. He seemed like the type of guy that would lend an ear for anybody. So she relented and spilled out the truth.

"My boyfriend and I got in a fight. I lost my match just now, and he said that I don't train enough. But that isn't true! I'm almost always training. The only times I don't train are when I have match, and when I'm eating or sleeping. This…this is a rarity. I'm extremely disciplined. I'm usually training at a time like this."

"When you're not speaking to other fighters?" Link said.

"Correct," Lucina confirmed.

Link nodded. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Dark Pit."

"That makes sense. The guy insults everyone that loses a match. It did it to me last week."

"But he's my boyfriend! He shouldn't do such a thing to me!"

"Doesn't matter to him. I heard him call Pit a pathetic moron the other day after I beat him. I almost felt guilty for winning."

"Almost?"

"Do you really think that I want to listen to Dark Pit mouthing off to me again?"

Lucina nodded. "Another fair point. I guess I don't understand why I put up with this."

"Wait, has he done this before?"

Lucina didn't respond.

"So he has," Link affirmed.

"I never said that," Lucina argued.

"Your silence spoke to me more than words ever could."

Lucina winced. "Did it really?"

"Oh yeah."

For a moment, no one spoke. Silence hung in the air until Link spoke again.

"If you hate Dark Pit treating you so badly, why do you put up with it?"

"I…I've never thought about it," Lucina confessed. "I guess my feelings for him are the sole reason that I stay. He can be loving and sweet when he wants to be."

Link couldn't help but scoff. "So you put up with it because you think you're in love with him?"

"I _am_ in love with him," Lucina corrected. "Don't question my feelings. Perhaps I should be leaving now. I do not owe you an explanation about the choices I make."

"Who said you did?" Link remarked. "It's just… Wouldn't you rather be happy? You're happiness matters, Lucina."

"Why does it matter to you? We barely know each other."

Link closed the gap between him and Lucina. The latter now felt her heart race. She swallowed hard to stop herself. But it was as if she couldn't. Her body was just on autopilot, and Lucina couldn't understand why.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Can't I be a little concerned for you?" Link countered.

"Maybe too concerned."

Lucina forced herself to back away. She cleared her throat and fanned her face. Why did it have to be so damn hot today? The heat was messing with her body in many ways.

"Gods, it's so warm in here," she said. "I need to cool down. Excuse me."

She scurried out of the tent, and back inside the mansion. She never bothered to see if Link followed inside. But when she finally looked behind her as she entered her room, she saw that he hadn't. She sighed loudly with relief.

As she now lied on her bed, Lucina let her mind wander. She found herself thinking about what Link had said. His words on her deserving to be happy rang in her head. It was true, and Lucina knew it. But she wasn't sure she wanted to admit it to herself. That meant admitting that she wasn't in love with Dark Pit, and that wasn't true. She was in love with him, pure and simple.

Or did she?

Lucina groaned. Why did love have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it be an easy thing to figure out? Life was already hard enough as it is; love just seemed to mess things up more.

 _I don't want to leave Dark Pit, no matter what_ , Lucina thought. _I just…I can't leave him. He needs me. He loves me!_

But Lucina wasn't convinced. She played with her hair and mused everything going on in her head.

 _What do I want?_

Lucina couldn't figure out the answer for the life of her.

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. She sat up and fixed her hair.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

Lucina slowly got up and opened the door. She gave the unwanted guest a dirty look.

"Must you be here?" she questioned.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Link, this isn't appropriate. What would your girlfriend say if she saw us together?"

"What girlfriend?"

The response left Lucina with her mouth gaping open like a fish. She hadn't expected to hear that as her answer.

"Oh, you think Zelda and I are together," Link said, suddenly realizing the situation. "No, we're not. We're just friends. We've never seen ourselves as more than that."

"…I see. My sincerest apologises," Lucina replied. "Then I suppose you can come in."

She moved aside to let the swordsman enter. She tried to sit on her bed without rushing over to do so.

"Why are you here?" And how did you know where my room is?"

"I came to check on you, and Robin told me. I said that I wanted to talk strategy about our team battle."

Lucina looked surprised. "Since when do we have a team battle?"

"Since now, I guess."

"Lying isn't a smart thing to do."

Link chuckled. "I won't get caught. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes: are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Lucina replied through gritted teeth. "What part of 'yes' do you not understand?

"It's not that I don't understand," Link clarified. "I just don't believe you."

"And why is that?"

"Remember how I'm supposed to be mute in my world? Well, it's helped me pick up social cues better. I think it's because I have to make my emotions clearer without words, but it's true. I can tell when someone's upset, and when they're happy. Your words betray your body language greatly. So I'll only ask you once more: are you sure you're okay?"

Lucina couldn't handle it any longer. The weight of the truth made her body ache with worry, and she was sick of it. She lowered her head as tears filled her eyes.

"No," she squeaked out, "I'm not okay."

Link sat beside her and placed a hand on her leg. She didn't try to stop him.

"I don't know if I love Dark Pit anymore," she added. "I want to love him so much. We've been together for almost six months, and it's been good. I know it sounds difficult to believe, but there have been some good times. I care deeply for him, and I know I will even if we broke up. I want to break up with him, but…I…I don't know. It feels as though it goes against every fibre of my being. I don't understand."

"And you don't have to," Link said. "No one's forcing you to understand right at this moment. You'll figure it out eventually. It's going to take some time, but I know you can do it. But I can tell that this has been stressing you out a lot."

Lucina let out an amused laugh. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"A little. Here."

Link suddenly embraced her. Lucina hadn't expected it, but she found herself enjoying it. She took in the smell of sweat and musk with a small grin on her face. Her hands gripped his green tunic, and her fingers played with the soft fabric.

"Feeling better?" Link asked.

"Much. Thank you."

Lucina pulled away to look at Link. Then before she could process what she was doing, her lips were on his. Yet when they broke apart, Lucina didn't feel guilty. She felt giddy about it.

"I'm so sorry," Link said hastily.

"For what?" Lucina questioned. " _I_ kissed _you_. Why are you apologizing?"

Link's eyes widened, but he didn't fuss about it further.

"Can we please continue?" Lucina asked. "I need this."

"Are you sure?"

Lucina kissed him again, this time harder than before. Her hands travelled into his blonde hair and stayed there. She smiled into the kiss when Link's hands travelled onto her back.

She let Link gently push her onto the bed while kissing her. She paused to remove her tiara, allowing Link to kiss her neck. A moan escaped her when his teeth graze a sensitive spot.

"Oh, Gods," she whined.

"You like that?" Link teased.

"Yes. Please don't stop."

Link removed his hat and his boots. He waited for Lucina to strip down to just her smallclothes. He then ripped off said smallclothes.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he remarked.

But Lucina ignored the compliment. "Your turn."

That was Link's cue to take off the rest of his clothes. They were now less than a foot away, and were both naked. Lucina found herself tracing Link's abs with her finger.

"You're so fit," she said. "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, given how good you are with a sword."

"The same goes for you," Link replied.

The two resumed kissing again, but with even more passion this time. Link soon left a trail of kisses down to Lucina's breasts. He kissed one breast a little, and then did the same to the other. He let his tongue linger over her nipples, making them hard. Lucina moaned and let her hands go to gripping the sheets.

Link kissed down her stomach to right where he wanted to be. He got one finger inside her to see how turned on she was. The slickness he felt quickly gave him his answer.

"You seem ready for me."

"Don't tease me," Lucina begged. "I need you. I just need you so bad."

For a moment, Link thought about not listening to her. But he could see the longing in her eyes, and knew that she really wanted him to just fuck her already. So he used his finger to tease her a little more before getting ready for the next part.

"Are you ready?"

Lucina nodded.

Link slowly entered her, making sure to not hurt her too much. Having been a virgin up until this point, Lucina felt a pain she had never experienced before. She bit her lip to control herself, but it wasn't easy. But she found that once she relaxed, she felt a lot better. A wave of pleasure hit her when that happened.

"Do it," she insisted.

Link started at a slow pace, hoping to draw out more pleasure. It worked, as Lucina's hands moved onto his back. Her nails dug into his back, but only a little. It wasn't enough to hurt him too much.

"Gods…harder. Go harder."

"Already?"

"Don't question me."

Link chuckled, but he complied. His pace got quicker in a matter of minutes, much to Lucina's enjoyment. She felt her nails dig harder into Link's back. She shut her eyes and let her body relax completely. Louder moans continued to tumble from her lips with each thrust.

"Oh, Gods!" she cried.

Link forced himself to go faster than before. He even used his thumb to play with his clitoris for a few minutes. He enjoyed having this control over her. He didn't even care if this never happened again. He just liked being the one to make her come.

Lucina suddenly felt her stomach knot up. She felt light-headed, and her toes curled with pleasure. She never felt this way before, but she knew what it was. She was having her first ever orgasm, and it was nothing like she had expected. She moaned even louder, though it sounded like a moan and a cry mixed together.

"Oh, Link! Oh, Gods! Oh!"

Her orgasm triggered Link's a minute or so later. He came hard with an animal-like growl. He collapsed on her soon after, but moved off her so he wouldn't crush her.

As Lucina tried to come down from her high, the gravity of what she had done hit her. Her eyes widened with shock.

"No…oh Gods, no…"

But Link didn't notice that. He simply got changed and left her room. He didn't even speak to her.

 _That bastard_ , Lucina thought. _I…I just cheated on Dark Pit._

She began to cry over what she had done. She slowly crawled out of bed and changed back into her clothes. Once she changed, she sat back down and wept.

Lucina knew there was no excuse for what she had done. She may have been all stressed out and upset over her failing relationship. She may have needed something- or someone- to help her relieve that stress. But having sex with another man wasn't the appropriate fix to her problems. It may have felt good, but it wasn't the right thing to do.

 _You have to tell him,_ she thought. _He needs to know._

She dragged herself out of her room, and walked down to Dark Pit's room. She knocked on his door, and hoped that he wasn't there. That way, she didn't have to tell him what she had done. Unfortunately for her, Dark Pit opened the door. He genuinely looked concerned at Lucina's tear-stained face.

"Lucina, what happened?"

Lucina let herself in and sat on his bed. She continued to cry, and that only made Dark Pit uneasy.

"What happened?" he asked again. "Please tell me."

"I did the worst possible thing you can think of," Lucina answered.

Dark Pit racked his brain for a moment. Then it hit him.

"You had sex?!"

"Yes," Lucina replied meekly.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know!"

"Were you that lonely?"

Lucina let out a sob, but didn't respond.

"I can't believe it," Dark Pit said. "To cheat on someone you're dating…I never thought you could do that."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Lucina wept. "Please forgive me."

"I can't be with someone who cheated on me!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

Again, Lucina let out a sob.

"What do you want me to do? How can I even hug you?"

"Oh Gods…"

"This is so messed up," Dark Pit remarked with amusement. "Did you think back to everything we've been through? How you wanted to be together forever? And then you throw it away…you stupid bitch!"

He finally broke and began to cry a little. Lucina cried with him. She felt absolutely horrible for what she had done. She had given in to lust because of how upset she had been. She had ruined her relationship, and she didn't know if it was salvageable.

"What were you thinking?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

Lucina had to leave for her room. She couldn't give him a straight answer, not now. She knew any answer she had wasn't going to fix what she had done. This wasn't something fixed or forgotten with words, or even actions. This was a horrible, horrible thing that she had done.

She sat on the floor and wept harder. She didn't know what she and Dark Pit were anymore, and she didn't know if she wanted to find out. All she could do now was wait and see what would happen next.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it- especially you, _Mikaela Vermillion Hyukuya_. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out all of my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
